


Mysterious Blondes and Stupid pickup Lines

by Zor_Earp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Kara Danvers is a horrible flirt, Pick-Up Lines, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zor_Earp/pseuds/Zor_Earp
Summary: She had hoped for a quiet evening with a nice glass of Rosé and a good book in her hands. Being hauled off to a bar by her nagging best friend hadn’t been the plan whatsoever.





	Mysterious Blondes and Stupid pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little Supercorp Fluff piece!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

Her eyes glanced around the dimly lit room filled with the loudest music she had ever heard. “I cannot believe I let you drag me to a godforsaken bar…”

“It’s Friday night Lena. You need to let loose! Live a little! You’re not getting any younger and staying cooped up in your office every day and every night is boring as hell.” Sam shouted over the deafening noise.

“I am happy the way I am currently living my life, thank you very much,” Lena grumbled as she was dragged over to the counter. She had hoped for a quiet evening with a nice glass of  _ Rosé _ and a good book in her hands. Being hauled off to a bar by her nagging best friend hadn’t been the plan whatsoever.

After ordering their drinks, they sat down and Sam looked around the room filled with people. “Anyone catch your eye yet?” she asked, glancing at her friend who was sipping her drink in silence. 

“I’ve already told you, Sam, I’m not interested in you finding me someone to shag.”

Sam let out a loud laugh as she shook her head at her friend. “Shag? Did you just say “shag” Lena? Come on. You’re a grown-ass woman. Can’t you just say fuck?”

“I am a refined and sophisticated woman. I do not say fuck.”

“Of course you are Lena…” The taller brunette rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

She had known Lena since their first day of university and throughout all those years, she had come to discover that her friend was a complete workaholic. Lena would never go out to parties, would never date, would never stop working for even a minute. One time, the shorter woman had gotten a fever of over 105°F and yet, had still gone to take her economics test. She, of course, aced it… and then was immediately sent to the hospital. It took her about two weeks to recover and even though she was supposed to be on bed rest, she studied day in and day out.

It got worse when she took over Luthor Corp. But Sam couldn’t blame her. The young woman had a huge amount of pressure on her shoulders. Her brother’s attacks had made everything worse and it didn’t help that her mother frowned upon everything she did. The whole world was watching her every move because of her last name. Even after she changed the company’s name to L-Corp, the people of National City were still wary of her. She did her best to get people to forget her shameful last name and what it meant but to no avail. She would be branded as “a Luthor” for the rest of her life. But damn it if she was going to let that stop her from making the world a better place.

“Sam, you still with me?”

The taller woman shook her head to bring her back to reality. She turned and looked at her friend who was putting her phone back in her pocket. “Sorry what?”

“You zoned out staring at the gorgeous redhead in the back there.” Lena chucked and pointed to a beautiful redheaded woman sitting in a booth at the back of the room.

“I was not… who were you emailing?” Sam blushed, hoping she could change the subject.

“Who said I was emailing anyone?” A slim black eyebrow raised in question as Lena looked back at her friend.

“Because the only person you text is me and I’m sitting right beside you so there is no way you’re texting.”

“I text people who aren’t you,” Lena shot back defensively.

  
“Oh really? Who?”

Lena sat quietly for a second before mumbling a ‘no one’. The tall brunette barked out a laugh and took a swig of her drink. “That’s what I thought.”

“Shut it, Arias. Are you going to go talk to the beautiful woman or not? Because you might lose your chance.” Lena pointed out.

“Maybe… you wouldn’t mind, would you? Because I’d hate to abandon you here… especially since you didn’t even want to be here in the first place…”

“Just go. Who knows, maybe you’ll leave with someone who isn’t me.” Lena flicked her wrist towards the back of the bar, a silent way of telling Sam to go and talk to the woman.

Sam smiled, a silent “thank you” was mouthed before she got up and made her way towards the tall redhead.

Lena let out a sigh as she ordered a second scotch.

  
“A gorgeous lady like you shouldn’t be drinking alone. Mind if I join you?”

Lena looked up at the voice beside her. She was surprised to see a young blonde looking at her with a smile. The woman gestured to the seat next to Lena. “This seat isn’t taken is it?”

“No… I was graciously abandoned by my friend…” She chuckled as she took a sip of her drink. She looked the woman up and down. Lena was slightly mesmerized. The mysterious stranger was wearing a blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows which showed off her strong arms. 

“Wow” was all Lena could think and she continued to look at the blonde. Her shirt was tucked into some dark jeans, and Lena would never admit this out loud, but they highlighted her ass perfectly. The brunette turned back to look around the room when she realized she had started staring.

The mystery woman waved down the bartender and ordered herself a drink before sitting down next to Lena. “So, are you a parking ticket?”

“Excuse me?” Lena asked as she turned to look back at the cute blonde.

“Are you a parking ticket?” she repeated, “Because you have ‘fine’ written all over you.”

Lena’s eyebrow rose as she stared at the woman. “That… that was oh so terrible,” she muttered, shaking her head and looking away.

“I can do better.”

“I highly doubt that.” Lena chuckled and looked at the woman pointedly, letting her continue with the pickup lines.

“Alright… well, I’m no photograph but… I can picture us together.” The blonde smirked and ran her fingers through her hair before flashing Lena a cocky grin.

“That the best you can do?” Lena knew she shouldn’t be feeding into this little game that was going on but she couldn’t help herself. The woman sitting next to her was kinda cute…

“Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else just disappears.”

“I’m not. I’m the CEO of my company darling,” Lena responded with a chuckle. This woman had guts to come up to Lena fricken Luthor and use these horrible, and when Lena said horrible, she meant horrible pickup lines.

  
The blonde furrowed her brow and looked around, seeming confused for a few seconds before she looked back up to Lena’s face. “Wait... okay… I seem to be lost…”

“What are you talking about..?”

“Look… I seem to be lost. Do you mind giving me directions to your heart?” She smirked up at Lena who was now sporting a confused look on her face before it morphed into a neutral expression.

“... Really? Okay… that one wasn’t that bad…” She had to admit, these damn pickup lines were getting slightly better.

“Gosh, that really must have hurt,” the taller woman started saying.

  
“What? When I fell from heaven? Because I’m an angel? Seriously? That one’s the worst of them all.” Lena said, cutting off whatever was to come next from that line.

“No… I was going to say when you fell out of that vending machine,” the woman responded, seemingly unfazed by Lena cutting her off.

“A vend-- okay what the hell?”

“Well, you must have fallen out of a vending machine since you look like an absolute snack…” The blonde winked and took a sip of her drink, keeping eye contact with Lena.

“Wow… I’ll admit, I didn’t expect that one.”

“I am known for being full of surprise.” She chuckled, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at the brunette. “But umm… hey. You’re pretty and I’m cute… together we’d be Pretty Cute don’t you think?”

“And we’re back to zero. How do you go from being an absolute dork to a decent flirt, back to a complete dork?”

“Well, I’d say it’s all part of my charm. Wouldn’t you?” She grinned and shifted closer to the brunette.

“I’d say it’s part of your annoyingness…” Lena mumbled under her breath as she shook her head. She looked over at Sam who seemed to be having fun… making out with the redhead. Her friend sure knew how to get right to the point when it came to things she wanted.

A quiet voice brought her back to reality. “Is that your friend over there?”

“Yes. The tall brunette making out with the redhead.”

“Yeah… the umm… the redhead is my sister.”

Lena turned to look fully at the blonde. “She is…?”

“Yeah.” The blonde gave her a short nod and finished off her drink.

“Oh” was all Lena managed to say before she downed her whole drink.

“You alright?”

“Just fine.”

“You sure.”   
  
“One hundred percent.”

“Are you from Tennessee?”   
  


Lena snapped out of whatever little haze she was in, looking back at the blonde. “No?”

“Really? Because you’re the only ten I see.”

“I’m actually from Ireland,” Lena responded with a slight chuckle.

“Oh… and here I thought you were from France.”

“What in the world would make you think I’m from France?” She asked, confused. Did she sound french? She’d have to ask Sam later.

“Well, you know… I figured you were from France because I think Eiffel for you…”

Lena faced palmed internally. “This is getting ridiculous…” she muttered quietly.

The blonde got up and stood in front of Lena. “Feel my shirt.”

“What? No.”

“Come on, just feel it. Please?” she asked with a slight puppy dog pout.

“Fine.” Surrendering to the pout on the other woman’s lips, Lena reached her arm out and felt the cotton fabric. “Okay? What about it?”

“Do you know what it’s made of?”

“Probably cotton? Why?”

“Wrong. It’s made of girlfriend material.” The blonde winked before taking a slow sip of her drink.

Lena just sat there, staring at the woman before her who was sporting a huge smile on her face.

“You are just… unbelievable…” she whispered as her eyes glanced down to the blonde’s lips.

That’s when said lips turned into a slight smirk. “Well then… kiss me if I’m wrong but… dinosaurs still exist right?”

And that was it for the young brunette. Lena grabbed a fistful of the woman’s shirt and pulled her forwards, crashing their lips together.

Lena felt the blonde’s arms wrap around her waist as she held firmly onto her shirt, deepening their kiss. Their lips worked in unison as they held each other close.

Lena ran her hands through blonde locks of hair as the other woman moved her body in between the Luthor’s legs.

The blonde woman only pulled away when they finally had to catch their breath. They stayed quiet, foreheads pressed against each other with their eyes closed. This felt… right.

Lena opened her eyes to blue ones staring right back at her. “Hi…” she whispered, not letting go of the blue-eyed beauty.

“Hi yourself…” the blonde chuckled.

“I missed you…”

“I know… I meant to drop by today with lunch but Snapper gave me an extra article and I didn’t have time…”

Lena smiled. “Well, then it’s a good thing we were both at the same bar tonight huh?”

Kara chuckled, nodding her head before quickly pecking Lena’s lips. “Definitely.”

Lena kept her arms around her girlfriend’s neck as she looked into her eyes. “I can’t believe you hit on me using those horrible pickup lines darling…”

“Hey, you loved every minute of it. Don’t try to deny it.”

“I did… you were quite… charming.”

“Only for you babe,” Kara smiled and breathed in. It felt nice being in Lena’s arms again. With their busy schedules, they hadn’t had much time to themselves. This was nice. She had missed this all week.

“So… your sister…” Lena started, nibbling her lip nervously.

“I know… I didn’t think you’d be here… Alex and I were just getting drinks. She had a long day and thought we both needed to have a chill night…”

“Yes well… she might end up “Netflix and chilling” with Sam if my dear old friend has anything to say about it…” Lena chuckled, pointing to the two women currently making out in the booth.

“Ew… I do not need to see my sister making out with your best friend…”

“Yes well, grow up my love. Your sister is allowed to have a sexual relationship. You don’t see her complaining about you having one now do you.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Oh shush… You ready to meet her?”

“I wasn’t expecting to meet your sister for the first time tonight… I’m not even wearing appropriate attire…” Lena mumbled quietly.

“You look beautiful. You always do, baby,” Kara smiled as she looked her girlfriend up and down.

“What if she doesn’t like me? Kara this is your sister… Your older sister… I don’t even have my speech with me…”

“You made a speech?” Kara asked, amusement lacing her voice.

“Yes of course! I had to be prepared. I’m not prepared right now.”

Kara smiled and took Lena’s hands in her own. “Lena, sweetheart,” she started, using one hand to lift Lena’s chin so they could be eye to eye, “she is going to love you because she sees how happy you make me.”

“But wh--”

“No buts. She’s going to love you. Just like I love you. And even if she didn’t, that wouldn’t change how I feel about you. I am so deeply in love with you Lena Luthor. And nothing will ever change that.”

Lena sighed, a small smile gracing her lips. She leaned forward slightly, kissing the blonde ever so softly. “I love you too Kara Danvers…”

They stayed still as they held each other close. “Also,” Kara started quietly, “I overheard you telling Sam that you are, and I quote, “a refined and sophisticated woman who doesn’t say fuck”,” Kara smirked as she felt Lena tense up. “And the many nights in my bedroom would say otherwise my dear…” she whispered, just loud enough for just Lena to hear her.

She let out a laugh when she was shoved off her brunette girlfriend. “Oh shut it,” Lena grumbled as she pushed Kara to the side so she could stand up.

Kara chuckled and took Lena’s hand in her own. “Come on, it’s time you meet my sister.” 

She lead them over to the booth at the back of the room where her sister was sitting and making out with Sam. Letting out a small cough to get their attention, Kara stood next to the booth with Lena holding her hand tightly. Alex and Sam stopped their kissing when they realized they had company.

“Alex, I’d like you to meet Lena… my girlfriend. Lena, this is my big sister Alex.” Kara smiled as she looked between her sister and her nervous girlfriend, hoping for the best.

The redhead moved away from Sam slightly to look up at the brunette who seemed to be clutching onto the blonde for dear life.

“Nice to meet you, Lena,” Alex started saying before Sam promptly cut her off.

“Girlfriend?!” Sam shrieked, causing multiple heads to turn in the direction of the four women. “Lena? Did she say “girlfriend”?! Care to explain?” she continued with a slightly whispered voice.

“Yes, Samantha,” Lena rolled her eyes at her friend, “you heard right.”

“Okay, yes, I heard right. But please, explain. Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone? I’ve been trying to set you up for months!”

“Oh, simple, because I didn’t want you to find out,” Lena stated easily, sliding into the booth across from the other two women and pulling Kara along with her.

Sam sat there, staring at Lena with her mouth widened slightly while the two Danvers Sisters watched them with amusement on their faces.

“I didn’t want you to know about Kara because I know how you get whenever I start dating someone.”

“You’ve never really dated anyone, Lena...”

“Which is exactly why I didn’t tell you about her. You always expect my relationships to be… well… meaningless sex… I didn’t want you to think whatever was happening with Kara was just a one-time thing… because,” Lena paused, taking Kara’s hand in her own and looking into beautiful blue eyes, “I like-- love her… a lot... More than anything in the world. And I’m hoping she’ll be a big part of my life… for a long time.”

Kara smiled as a blush came over Lena’s face. “You’re adorable babe…” she chuckled, kissing the brunette's cheek. “I love you too.”

“I approve!”

All three women turned to look at Alex who had just smacked down her mug of beer. The redhead smiled before downing the rest of her brew and looking around at the three pairs of eyes watching at her. “What? Why are you all staring at me?”

“Did you just say you approve?” Kara smiled widely as she pulled Lena closer. “See? I told you she’d approve of you sweetheart.”

Lena let out a heavy breath she hadn’t realize she was holding in. “Oh thank god…” she sighed in relief.

“Now, let’s get wasted!” Alex shouted, as she flagged down a waiter and ordering a few more rounds.

The night continued and the four women managed to closed down the bar. Though, they did get kicked out at around 3 AM when Alex tried to steal some booze from behind the counter.

They stumbled out from the building and looked around. “God, that was fucking awesome!” Alex shouted into the night.

“Shhh… too loud Danvers… too loud,” Sam mumbled as she grabbed onto the redhead’s arm. “No more loud noises please…”

Lena and Kara stood back slightly as they watched the two other women drunkenly walk out onto the sidewalk. Kara smiled as she held onto her girlfriend’s hand, keeping an eye on her sister to make sure she didn’t run out into the street.

“I’m glad you came out to a bar tonight…” she whispered, glancing down at the smaller brunette.

“Me too…” Lena smiled, leaning into the blonde’s side. “Who knew my best friend and your sister would get along so well…” she chuckled as Sam pulled Alex into a drunken kiss.

Kara shivered slightly. “Oh… gross…” 

  
Lena let out a soft laugh as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend. “I enjoyed meeting your sister tonight… I’m glad she approved of us…”

“I told you she would…”

“And you were right. Once again.” Lena smiled as she leaned up, kissing the blonde deeply.

“I love you, Kara Danvers…”

“I love you too, Lena Luthor…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or suggestions don't hesitate to message me!
> 
> You can find me on IG @zor.earp


End file.
